Stop being dead
by EmmaTook
Summary: La solitude, c'est comme un trou noir qui croît en nous, qui dévore ce qui reste de notre humanité, qui assombrit notre regard et qui finit par nous faire disparaître. John se sentait un peu comme ça, mais il avait quelque chose que les autres n'avaient pas : l'espoir. Vous pouvez y voir du slash si vous le voulez. (référence à l'épisode de Noël)


**Note de l'auteur : **_B'jour! Me revoilà avec un OS tout petit mini. Je me suis permise de revisiter la scène du petit épisode de 7 minutes, celle de John qui regarde la vidéo... Et j'ai pris quelques libertés, vous vous en rendrez compte lors de la lecture (la décoration de 'la maison', le nom de l'alcool, etc). Voilà, bonne lecture!_

_P.-S : c'est une première pour moi dans l'univers de Sherlock ^^_

* * *

**Stop being dead**

C'était les nuages qui recouvraient Londres, ce matin-là. Pourtant, malgré la noirceur du ciel, le soleil parvint à s'imposer, semblable à un œil de bœuf dans une maison trop sombre, il fit couler sa lumière sur la ville, l'éclairant du mieux qu'il le put. Mais les nuages étaient trop forts. Il se mit à pleuvoir.

L'humeur maussade que communiquait le temps s'infiltrait partout, dans chaque recoin de la ville, dans chaque maison. Dans une plus particulièrement, où les stores baissés cachaient les maigres rayons du soleil. Dans un salon aux murs bleus, un bleu délavé, comme si l'on avait pleuré longuement dessus et qu'ils avaient fini par avoir une couleur terne, parfois ils étaient recouverts d'une tapisserie vieillotte. L'ambiance était froide, artificielle, sans vie. Il manquait quelque chose à cette pièce. Les meubles de verre, pâles et propres, le sol fait d'un parquet vernis à la perfection, un poste de télévision éteint, un fauteuil grisâtre sans plis et un canapé à carreaux. C'était l'un de ces endroits où l'on ne vivait pas. Le temps passait et rien ne changeait, rien ne se fanait, sinon l'âme et le cœur de l'homme penché dans son buffet. Il était vêtu d'une chemise en jean, lavée et repassée, d'un pantalon sombre. Il avait même mis ses chaussures, et s'était coiffé, comme s'il s'était apprêté à sortir. Mais comme à chaque fois, il ne sortirait pas. Il resterait chez lui, assis dans son fauteuil, le bras reposant sur l'accoudoir, sa main à proximité d'un verre de scotch. Alors il était là, la tête dans son meuble pâle, à choisir la bouteille qui le détruirait. Parce que c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Il se saisit de la bouteille, la déboucha et versa un bon fond dans son verre rond. Le liquide bronzé se glissa habilement, comme pressé d'atteindre sa cible. Il referma la bouteille. Le bouchon crissa à cause du sucre. Ce fut long, douloureux aux oreilles de l'homme. Il le comprit tel un signe, celui qu'il lui fallait arrêter ce petit jeu immédiatement, que s'il persistait, il n'y aurait plus d'issue. Trop de problèmes pour peu de solutions. Mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Il avait envie d'oublier, il en avait marre de résister. Il s'empara du verre. C'était de la provocation. Il s'assit sur son fauteuil avec lourdeur. Il était épuisé de n'avoir rien fait. C'était ainsi depuis deux longues années. Depuis qu'_il_ l'avait quitté, depuis qu'_il_ l'avait laissé tomber. Son cœur portait ses lourdes peines, ses lourdes colères, sa lourde haine. Et il traînait des pieds. Il but une gorgée de scotch. Elle aussi était douloureuse. Brûlant, l'alcool coulait dans sa gorge, l'irritait, l'homme le sentit passer dans son œsophage et il pensa à un poison mortel s'infiltrant dans ses veines, dans son sang, le tuant peu à peu. Et le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'il en était conscient. Mais il continuait. Lorsqu'il amena une nouvelle fois le verre à sa bouche entrouverte, il ne perçut pas l'odeur si particulière du scotch. Celle qui entrait dans ses narines, aussi chaude que le liquide lui-même, et lui piquait les yeux, agressive. Il commençait à s'y habituer.

Les minutes passaient. Son regard fut porté jusqu'au DVD qui trônait sur la table basse en face de lui. Il le fixa. Greg le lui avait amené dans une boîte, quelques minutes auparavant, prenant des nouvelles, tentant de détendre cette atmosphère désagréable qu'il peinait à supporter. Il l'avait bien vu, l'inspecteur voulait à chaque fois s'enfuir le plus vite possible, au moins autant qu'il désirait aider son ami. L'aider ? A quoi bon ? Le temps l'aiderait. Le temps et l'alcool. Il but une gorgée, se leva, ouvrit la boîte et prit le DVD. « Un souvenir, quelque chose d'amusant » avait dit Greg. Il verrait bien. Il l'enfonça dans son lecteur DVD. _Il_ apparut. _Sherlock_ apparut. Le film n'avait pas commencé, et il se tenait debout. Il arborait un sourire narquois, comme d'habitude. Mais il n'était pas dupe, avec le temps, il avait appris à comprendre les humeurs et les attitudes de son colocataire, et il savait que ce sourire traduisait, en vérité, une nervosité que jamais Sherlock n'aurait avouée. Il prit la télécommande, recula jusqu'à son fauteuil et s'installa. Sa main se dirigea rapidement vers le verre presque vide. Le film se lança.

Sherlock parlait. Il cherchait une excuse. Et comme Sherlock ne connaissait pas la simplicité, il cherchait également à compliquer les choses. Il pouvait presque voir Greg s'agacer derrière la caméra. A un moment, il se surprit à ne plus écouter. Il entendait Sherlock parler avec sa rapidité habituelle, son ton prétentieux. Il aurait pu se laisser bercer par les mots de son ami. Puis il sursauta et se concentra de nouveau sur le film, souriant malgré lui. Son sourire mourut sur ses lèvres.

-Oui, euh, j'ai besoin d'un moment... pour décider ce que je vais faire, prononça Sherlock.  
-Oh, je peux te dire ce que tu peux faire : arrête d'être mort, ironisa l'homme.  
-Ok !

C'était spontané, impulsif. Un dialogue. Ils parlaient. Echangeaient. Il avait seulement dit ce qu'il souhaitait le plus au monde. Il faisait partie de ceux qui croyaient encore à la survie de Sherlock. A son innocence. A son génie. Aux cloches qui sonneraient lorsqu'il reviendrait. Il y croyait encore mais n'en était pas certain, et cela lui tordait la poitrine, presque autant que de le voir bouger sur son écran sans qu'il ne puisse réellement le toucher.

-Oh et ne t'inquiète pas, John ! Je vais être avec toi de nouveau... très bientôt.

Les yeux de John s'écarquillèrent. Sa main serra son verre d'alcool, et l'autre l'accoudoir opposé. La sonnerie retentit, le sortant de sa torpeur où l'y engouffrant davantage, il ne savait plus. Il se leva une fois encore, emportant avec lui _l'espoir_. Ce foutu espoir dont il ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser, qui lui collait aux basques sans qu'il ne pût rien faire. Il posa la main sur la pognée. Elle était froide. Comme son cœur. Il appuya. Tira la porte. Ce foutu espoir.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Ca date un peu... J'espère que ça vous aura tout de même plu. On va dire que c'est un petit cadeau, parce que je n'écris plus trop en ce moment.

Que votre journée soit belle!

E.T.


End file.
